1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a camera having a photoelectric conversion element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in solid-state imaging devices such as a CCD image sensor and a CMOS image sensor, a crystal defect in a photodiode as a photoelectric conversion element of a light sensing section and a deep level defect in an interface between the light sensing section and an insulating film thereon cause dark current.
As a method of suppressing the occurrence of the dark currents due to the interface state density, an embedded photodiode structure is effective. The embedded photodiode is configured by, for example, forming an n-type semiconductor region and forming a shallow p-type semiconductor region (a hole accumulation region) with high impurity density for the suppression of the dark currents near the surface of the n-type semiconductor region, i.e., an interface between the n-type semiconductor region and an insulating film.
As a method of manufacturing the embedded photodiode, it is a general practice to ion-implant B or BF2 serving as p-type impurities and annealing the same and form a p-type semiconductor region near the interface between the n-type semiconductor region forming the photodiode and the insulating film.
In the CMOS image sensor, each of pixels includes a photodiode and various kinds of transistors such as readout, reset, and amplification transistors. A signal photoelectrically converted by the photodiode is processed by these transistors. A wiring layer including multi-layer metal wiring is formed above each of the pixels. A color filter that specifies the wavelength of light made incident on the photodiode and an on-chip lens that condenses light on the photodiode are formed on the wiring layer.
As such a CMOS image sensor, device structures having various characteristics are proposed.
Specifically, there is proposed various devices such as a charge modulation device (CMD, see Japanese Patent No. 1938092, JP-A-6-120473, and JP-A-60-140752) that adopts a CCD-like characteristic in a photoelectric conversion element structure, a bulk charge modulation device (BCMD, see JP-A-64-14959), a floating well amplifier (FWA, see Japanese Patent No. 2692218 and Japanese Patent No. 3752773) in which a channel is formed on the surface thereof according to a charge amount of photo-holes accumulated to a maximum point, a source to drain current changes according to the charge amount on the surface, and, as a result, readout corresponding to a signal charge is possible, and a Vth modulation image sensor (VMIS, see JP-A-2-304973, JP-A-2005-244434, Japanese Patent No. 2935492, and JP-A-2005-85999) in which a light sensing section and a signal detecting section are divided and arranged adjacent to each other.
There is also proposed a solid-state imaging device in which a light sensing element having all functions of performing photoelectric conversion using incident light, accumulating signal charges obtained by the photoelectric conversion, and outputting signal voltage according to a charge amount of the accumulated signal charges has a potential distribution for facilitating the signal charges to be accumulated in the same place in terms of a plane and facilitating a surface channel current to flow (see JP-A-2003-31785).
These CMOS image sensors are basically front-illuminated solid-state imaging devices that irradiate light from a front side of a device.
On the other hand, there is proposed a back (rear)-illuminated solid-state imaging device that has a rear side of a silicon substrate, on which a photodiode and various transistors are formed, ground to be thinned and makes light incident from the rear side of the substrate to perform photoelectric conversion (see JP-A-10-65138).